Jessica Jones
The following information comes from Jessica Jones Jessica Campbell Jones Cage is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Brian Michael Bendis and artist Michael Gaydos, and she first appeared in Alias #1 (November 2001), a Max imprint. Within the context of Marvel's shared universe, Jones is a former superhero who becomes the owner and sole employee of Alias Private Investigations. Bendis originally envisioned the series centered on Jessica Drew and only decided to create Jones once he noticed that the main character had a distinct voice and background that differentiated her from Drew. Jones has since starred in three ongoing series, Alias, The Pulse and Jessica Jones. Alias ran for 28 issues before ending in 2004, while The Pulse ran for 14 issues from April 2004 to May 2006. Jessica Jones debuted in October 2016. She became a member of the New Avengers, alongside her husband, Luke Cage, during Marvel's 2010 Heroic Age campaign. She has used various aliases throughout her history, including Jewel, Knightress, and Power Woman. The character has been adapted into various forms of media outside of comic books; in 2015, she made her live-action debut in the Marvel Cinematic Universe with the Netflix television series Marvel's Jessica Jones, and in 2017's The Defenders, portrayed by Krysten Ritter. In The Spider-Man: My Own Worst Enemy she is yet to be cast. Biography Powers and Abilities Behind the Scenes The character of Jessica Jones was not in the initial plan for the plot but Moore was inspired to add her in when talking with a friend. "Becky O'Grady made a comment on a post about the movie on the Facebook page" explains Moore. "Obviously I like working with friends as there's a great dynamic on set and we all know what we're all capable of so I said she could be involved in any way I could think of". Lewis Mackenzie, who plays The Punisher, then suggested Becky could play the role of Jessica Jones really well sharing similar personality traits something that was constant throughout the cast. The character is said to be filling in part of the role of Carlie Cooper, a character who in the comic version of the story is the one who discovered Octavius was in Spider-Man's body as well as being an old flame of Peter's. Another difference from the comics is that Carlie became a goblin during the Goblin Nation however Moore has said Jessica will not become a goblin, instead a different character will take on Carlie's goblin persona while another will become a goblin themselves. Trivia * Jessica Jones actually went to the same high school as Peter before they gained their respective superpowers. While in school, Jessica had a crush on Peter but he was unaware of it until after he became Spider-Man by which time he was already with Gwen Stacy ** Jessica Jones shares her interest in Peter with Carlie Cooper, the character who she is replacing in My Own Worst Enemy * Jessica's superhero identity for a brief period was Jewel. This will be referenced by her wearing a necklace with a purple jewel as the pendant * The character's portrayal in My Own Worst Enemy is heavily influenced by the Netflix series in which the character is moody, full of attitude, a heavy drinker and rarely uses her powers to their full extent instead using them to "persuade" difficult individuals